


Call Me?

by clydefrogs



Series: Stangory Week 2020 [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Stangory, THEY WORK AT STARBUCKS TOGETHER HEVAKSFEISN, craig is an ass, gregory's fine for now, staig friendship, stan is an idiot, the prompt said coffee date but they eventually go on a date anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clydefrogs/pseuds/clydefrogs
Summary: It was almost routine. He would enter the shop, order a specific type of coffee, and Stan would almost mess up writing down his order by trying to gaze at him. Sometimes when he sat down at one of the tables, Stan would attempt to strike up a conversation while a co-worker was making his drink in the back.
Relationships: Gregory of Yardale/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker (platonic)
Series: Stangory Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989802
Kudos: 10





	Call Me?

**Author's Note:**

> ""Anything depicting these two on some sort of coffee date! Can be different countries or different venues, as long as coffee is involved in the process."" stan just works at a coffee shop i hope that counts

It was almost routine. He would enter the shop, order a specific type of coffee, and Stan would almost mess up writing down his order by trying to gaze at him. Sometimes when he sat down at one of the tables, Stan would attempt to strike up a conversation while a co-worker was making his drink in the back.

His name was Gregory, a boy about the same age as Stan. He came in every couple of days each week, and always asked for a salted caramel mocha with ice. 

Stan would always chuckle to himself at the way he said "caramel", it sounded more like "car-mel". By how many times the brit ordered that a week, one would assume that he was addicted to caffeine.

But it was refreshing, having a new customer in their establishment. Gregory was one of the nicer ones, nicer to look at and nicer to chat with. He was more polite than the average coffee consumer. After about a month or two of his visits flew by, Stanley felt like he had known him for years. But he was too afraid to ever tell him that himself.

Stan was standing in front of the counter; Craig leaning on his elbows beside him. The taller raven smirked as Stan tapped his fingers against the cash register, failing terribly to mask his impatience. 

"If he comes in today, you gotta do it."

"Shut up," Marsh placed a hand on his face, gently dragging it down in disappointment.

Today was a Thursday, literally the most likely day of the week that Gregory would visit. But no one was keeping count, really.. no one except for Stan. Behind the part of the counter where the desserts were, he kept a little calendar. Every day that the brit came in, Stan scribbled an orange little circle next to the date. 

He wanted to remember the first day that they met, in case things worked out in his favor.

"But what if he rejects-"  
"You won't know unless you try dude."

Tucker immediately cut him off with his monotone voice, looking with what Stan took as a glare. He shut up afterwards, an uncertain glower tugging down on his lips. 

It was quiet now, Stan beginning to space out as he counted the amount of buttons there were on the register. Business seemed to be going slow this evening. He didn't seem to notice the person walking towards the doors because of all the irrelevant numbers flowing through his braincell. 

The bell hanging above the doorframe chirped it's musical tune right before Stan mumbled out a little "huh". Craig's sinister smirk returned to his face as he bumped Stan with his shoulder.

"Do it, pussy." 

Stan snapped back to reality once Craig left his post to go to the kitchen, and.. there he was. ,, Gregory. 

"Good evening Stanley!" The blonde said with a cheerful tone, carrying a small book in his left arm. He was smiling at him, oh god oh fuck he was legitimately SMILING. Gregory has never beamed like this before. 

After scambling to find a notepad, Stan almost knocked his nametag off. "H-Hey!" He struggled to maintain eye contact, but returned a smile nonetheless. "I'm guessing you'll have the usual?" Marsh tried to distract himself, clicking the pen over and over until the other spoke.

He shook his head, golden curls slightly bouncing away from his face. "No," he hummed, "I wish to try something else today." Gregory glanced at the drink portion of the menu, which was placed on the wall behind Stan's head. 

"Oh,, alright." The raven was in the middle of writing the mocha down, but he scribbled it out at the last second.

About a moment went by before the blonde made up his mind, his hazel eyes lighting up once he saw something. "Does the peach “tranquility” tea taste good? I've never had that before." Greg tilted his head to the side a little, almost like a curious puppy. 

Clicking the pen again, Stan started to write that down instead. "Ah, I don't,, really drink tea so I wouldn't know-" He said before immediately following up with "but anything peach flavored here is a hit with our customers. How about you tell me your feedback on it?" 

Gregory brought his hand to the bottom of his mouth, quickly nodding afterwards. "Alright." He agreed, with an award-winning smile. Stan really wasn't getting paid enough for this.

"Is that all you wanted?"

"Oh, and a cheese danish please."

Stan nodded as he wrote down the rest of what he listed, ripping it off of the notepad. "It's gonna take a minute, but.." This had to be his favorite part of Greg visiting. "I'm gonna need a name for this order."

He witnessed Gregory roll his eyes, earning a chuckle from the dark haired boy. "Really, Stanley? You should know who I am by now."

"Company policies, I'm sorry." Stan smiled.

The blonde sighed quietly before looking back towards the shorter. "Gregory. And that's with a y, not an I. I'm hoping you get my name correct this time." He nodded, scribbling down exactly what Gregory said before setting the notepad down. 

"It'll be out before you know it." 

The brit took that as a sign for the waiting game to start, eventually going to take a seat at one of the tables. He opened the book he was holding and began to patiently read.

Stan quickly took the torn page to the back where Craig would make the drink, knocking on the door of the kitchen to get his attention. He managed to zip away before he could make any comments or snark remarks, phew.

The teenager leaned down and took a small paper bag, coming back up again to open the dessert display next to him. All the scents of the different pastries and foods hit him at once, it was almost overwhelming, as he picked up a danish with a napkin. 

He placed it into the bag, closing it by folding the opening a couple of times. Now the only thing that was left was the tea.

Stanley returned to the counter, slinking back into his usual place near the register and beginning to toy with his phone. 

.....

Okay, this was starting to get boring. 

Stan looked up, his eyes scanning the area of the café while Craig was doing his thing with the tea. Soon, he found himself trapped in a gaze; one at a peaceful Gregory reading. He was the only other person out here right now, so there weren't that many options for sightseeing. He should have been keeping an eye on the door, but the only thing on his mind was the blonde.

One of his elbows were on the table, gently leaning onto his cheek as he read through the novel at a slow pace. 

He looked cute, unprovoked. Like he was truly at peace while he lost himself in a book. Gregory started to twirl his finger around one of his ringlets, his soft expression changing to one of surprise. The book on the table was thick, (no pun intended) and Stan was surprised. By the looks of it, the blonde almost read the entirety and only needed to finish a couple of chapters.

The surprise on the brit's face changed to one of discontent, one could tell from the small frown he was wearing. Stan didn't like it when Gregory frowned. He always loved to see the bright grin and cheerful energy the other brought to their little establishment. Maybe he should ask him if everything was alright,,

It was only after hearing the sound of someone snapping their fingers, did Stanley realize that he was staring. I mean, no one could really blame him. "Order up." the most flat, monotone voice droned from the other door.

Craig walked out of the secluded cooking area, holding out a pink-orangeish coloured cup. The raven handed it to Stan, gently nodding his head towards Greg. Both of them were covered by the desert case, to Stan's relief. "It's now or never, you got this." Tucker gave him a small thumbs up. Oh god, oh fuck.

Marsh picked up a black marker that was laying next to the register, taking the cap off of it with his teeth. With the most graceful hand, he wrote Gregory's name. Actually correct this time, as well! His handwriting wasn't usually this neat, he must have really wanted him to notice.

After gathering up all of his courage, he confidently his way to the other's table. Once Gregory caught a glimpse of Stan walking towards him, he put his brick of a novel down and smiled again. All of that newfound confidence, it was beginning to slip away. 

"Here you go." After Stan put the cup on the table, he placed a hand on the back of his neck. Why was this making him so damn nervous?

The blonde practically analyzed the cup before scooting back in his seat. "I appreciate it." Gregory held the drink to his lips and sipped, nodding afterwards. "The heart was a cute little touch too. I suppose it goes with the color." He laughed to himself, resting on his elbow. 

"What heart,"

Stan glanced down at the cup, his very own about to sink into his shoes. In the “o”, there was a tiny little heart in Gregory's name. "Oh, that one,," He must have drew it without realizing, shit!!

Greg was back to reading his book, the frown reappearing on his face. He took sips of his tea every few seconds or so it would go away, but then it would came back. 

"Hey, uh, Gregory.." Words already seemed to come out of his mouth before Stan realized it. "Mhm?" The brit hummed in response. He was still drinking the peach flavored drink.

"Earlier when I was waiting on your order, I noticed you,, you looked kind of unhappy. Is everything good?" He set the blonde's food item next to his book, then took a seat next to him.

Gregory's eyes widened for half a second before they went back to their normal position. "Oh.. you, noticed that?" He replied.

"Usually, I just,, immerse myself in whatever I'm reading. And with whatever I may read, I tend to react along with the story." The hue of the brit's cheeks started to turn a light pink. "It's embarrassing to mention, but, I'm alright Stan. Something had just happened, and it irked me." His lips turned upwards again.

Was he.. was he blushing, right now.

“How is one person allowed to be this pretty?” 

The noiret thought. A repeat of the same one from earlier, when Gregory was reading by himself. He truly was passionate about literature, his actions and his emotional responses were reasonable enough evidence for that. 

"Just making sure, y'know.." he rested his hands on the table. Marsh turned towards Gregory, who never looked away from him in the first place. "....I like seeing you smile."

"I feel like, every time you come in here, my day gets a little bit better." He heard the pages of the book stop moving. "And if you were unhappy, that would make me unhappy too."

Gregory blinked a couple of times, surprised. 

"That's, ..... you're really sweet Stan."

And that's about all he could handle before his heart literally exploded out of his ribcage.

"Oh shit, I.. I forgot your receipt-" Stan started to stammer, getting out of the chair and pushing it underneath the table. Gregory turned around, witnessing the black haired boy hurry back to the counter. 

A white piece of paper with black text was beginning to print out of the register, though it was fairly short. Stan began to think about what Craig had said. What if Gregory rejects him? He would never know the certain answer until he tried. It really was now or never.

He took the pen from spiral part of the notepad, letting out a quickened sigh before flipping the receipt to the blank side. 

From Gregory's point of view, Stan was scribbling on something before he came back to their table. "Here you go." The shorter boy smiled. "Sometimes we gotta,, like, sign the receipts to prove that we helped a customer." 

Their hands brushed slightly against each others when Gregory took his receipt. If only Stan could actually hold hands with him.. 

"Thank you," The brit cheerfully cheered. He drank some more of his peach tea, before standing up from the table himself. "that was quite lovely. I may come back tomorrow evening." Gregory sang as he pushed in his chair. "Don't suppose I'll get more coffee then, either. I've had enough caffeine for today." 

"But this tea really was delectable, thank you again." 

With his hardback in arms, the taller boy strolled to the entrance, receipt tucked in his pocket. He gave the other a little wave goodbye before opening the doors. "See you later Stanley." After the bell rang, Gregory was back outside.

"Sooooo..." 

"JESUS CHRIST,"

"Dude! At least say something before you give me a heart attack!"

Craig laughed in his face, and my God he snickered like a creature, "how'd it turn out?"

"I don't know, he left before he even read it."

"Oh fuck, you Actually." Stan gave his co-worker a sharp glare in response. "I just.. gave him my number, that's it."

"Hey, at least you faced your fears. All that's left now is to be patient."

"Ugh." Stan's voice muffled as he laid his head down on the counter. "For once.. you're right. And I hate that, I hate that so much,," The noiret groaned. 

A couple hours later, when he was finally home Gregory went searching through his pants pockets. Once Stan gave him the piece of paper, he immediately noticed that the “signature” was on the back of it, not the front. He perked up once he felt something in his side pocket, well speak of the devil.

The curly blonde opened it as if there were candy inside, anxious to see what it was.

And to his surprise, it was Stan's number with the words “Call me?” written on the bottom. Everything, was starting to make sense now.

The heart he drew in his name, and that moment of genuine sentimentality. Maybe, just maybe Stan was rambling, but Gregory felt overjoyed to know that Stan actually cared about him. Even though it was a brief minute or so, his words stayed in Gregory's mind for hours. God,, Stan liked him. As in liked him, liked him. Greg wished that he realized it sooner, it must have been why the other was so fidgety around him today. 

His heart began to race as he picked up his cellphone, almost like there was a track in his chest and this was a goddamn marathon.

Gregory held the receipt with his other hand, looking at it while he typed the number.

"Hello?"

**Author's Note:**

> "Next time you simp on the job, make sure not to give your boyfriend any more freebies." Craig crossed his arms. "You never said the total, dumbass. He didn't pay for any of that."
> 
> "It wasn't that much anyways,"
> 
> "That's totally coming out of your paycheck."


End file.
